Desktops are platforms that may be used to launch other applications. In remote desktop environments, the desktop platform is provided at a remote location as compared to the client machine that is viewing the desktop. In this context, the remote desktop platform may be considered an application launch endpoint as the client connects to this endpoint in order to obtain the application launch capabilities provided by the desktop platform.
An example of an application launch endpoint is a virtual machine. A virtual machine runs the desktop logic remotely, but provides rendering instructions to the local client machine. The user may interact with the client machine to launch applications that will run in the context of the virtual machine. Another example of an application launch endpoint is a session managed by session management servers (also called a terminal server).
The application launch endpoint are conventionally kept running continuously to handle incoming connection requests. Also, the endpoint servers are conventionally provisioned for maximum usage capacity.